CindyOkita - ToshiSensei
by XocoW
Summary: One shots of this two pairings from Bakumatsu Rock. If you like any of these two pairings feel free to follow the story :D I will be submitting the one shots time by time! Si gustan de alguna de estas parejas, sientanse felices de seguir la historia :D subiré one shits de tiempo en tiempo!
1. BEFORE THE CONCERT (CINDYOKITA)

A little one shot I did for my OTP in Bakumatsu Rock

All the stories here are between an AU I have and the BMR real universe. This one belongs to the last one

THANKS FOR READ! And thanks for a friend who helped me with the corrections!

**BEFORE THE CONCERT**

Ryoma and Shinsaku were tuning their instruments while Kogoro was fixing a weird machine that only he could understand. At that moment Soji and Toshizo entered the room that was full of pizza's boxes and tools that belonged to Kogoro.

—I cannot believe what I'm seeing. —said Otose who was at Soji's side.

The guys suddenly put their instruments down, while Kogoro left the machine to stand up. They weren't paying attention when their friends entered to the room, a bit alarmed by the voice of Otose.

—Sochin! Hijizo! —yelled Ryoma seeing his friends as he ran to hug them very hard. —We were waiting for you guys!

When the military guys could breathe they just smiled and waved hello to the others. But only Otose noticed that Shinsaku and Soji didn't look at each other. Maybe Shinsaku didn't try to look at Soji because it's on purpose, or maybe Soji was acting too much like a fabulous diva to even look at Shinsaku. But the important thing, in Otose's eyes, was only this tiny detail…

—Shinsaku, —she said facing the blue haired guy. —can't you keep your room clean?

—Is not my fault. —he answered a bit angry. —Ryoma has been here since this morning because we have been waiting these two. —he saw Toshizo and Soji. —Tssk, please take this day seriously. We have a concert.

—I believe you. —Otose said to move towards the door. —But you, Ryoma, should help him clean up then.

The woman left the room so the guys could talk for a while about the concert that night. Ryoma was ecstatic, while Kogoro was a bit worried because he needed help getting the stage ready. He wanted to use his new machine, which could help create special effects: with show lights, smoke and even 3D images like birds flying over the crowd. Neither Ryoma nor Shinsaku knew what he was saying, and Soji didn't care so much as he was removing his katanas and jacket. But Toshizo, on the other hand, was very much interested in that machine; he even wanted to test it before the concert.

—It's great you want to do it, —smiled Kogoro — because I was waiting for you, Toshizo. So could you help me with it? I need someone very tall…

—Ah, really? —he asked. —We're very sorry we came late. It's just that Heisuke needed our help too and, to be honest, we just forgot to come earlier.

—How you could forget something so important? —Shinsaku picked up his bass. —Are you stupid? It's a concert, not just a recital in the park.

—Cindy, don't talk like that to Sochin and Hijizo. —said Ryoma. —They already apologized.

—You're such a grump. —said Soji in a low voice but everyone heard him.

—Anyway, let's go. —smiled Toshizo taking some tools that Kogoro was saving in a bag. —Soji? Are you coming?

—I need to practice, Toshizo, I already told you.

—True. Well, then, Kogoro, explain me how this work while we arrive.

Kogoro smiled thinking that someone was interesting in his explanations even if he knew they couldn't understand so well. As he said yes, they both moved outside the room. He waved goodbye as Ryoma was seeing them with a big smile.

—Isn't it great that they are such good friends? —he said to Soji and Shinsaku. —And, you know what? I think it was because that last concert we had some time ago. —he took his guitar. —After the concert in that beautiful town in the mountains I felt our friendship get stronger.

Soji and Shinsaku were in silence and stopped doing whatever they were doing. Soji smiled to see Shinsaku who was red and really angry, as he kept biting and moving a toothpick from his mouth.

—Ryoma, don't be stupid. —he said at the end. —Toshizo is very curious of Kogoro's machines, that's why. And you…

—You are a great friend of everyone. —interrupted Soji. —That's why you see that Cindy isn't grumpy at all. Even if he totally is.

—Don't call me Cindy!

—Oh, guys, don't fight! —Ryoma took Shinsaku arm to pull him back. —Better, let's get ready for the concert! We will rock them all! Yeah!

Shinsaku just made the sound of always with his mouth before keep playing a bit with his bass, Soji just smiled and began to sing some notes to practice later a song that Ryoma was singing too, he couldn't hide that habit of him, he really needed to sing and keep up with the rhythm of any song that any of his friends were singing. Soji wasn't paying so much attention to that, but when he finished the song the sound of clapping took his attention. Otose was entering to the room happy to have heard those two guys singing.

—You are great, indeed you are. —she smiled to Ryoma. —I like to hear you sing, but I wanted to know if I can ask you a favour, Ryoma.

—Anything, what do you need?

—Could you help me to deliver some pizzas? Yataro hasn't arrived yet and I don't want the customers to get angry. Could you?

—No, he needs to get ready for the concert. —answered Shinsaku for him.

—Oh, no, don't worry. Is fast and you know I don't have problem to play without practicing exactly before the concert. —he smiled to Otose and rest his guitar on the entrance of Shinsaku's room. —I will back as soon I finish with those pizzas.

—At least take out your trash! —Shinsaku took some boxes to throw them to Ryoma.

—Sorry! —he answered taking them all from the room.

He left the room at the side of Otose, leaving Soji and Shinsaku alone. The last one just gave to Soji the back and kept practicing with the bass, he really didn't want to talk to him, and neither sees him. Suddenly the voice of one of them were filling the room with another rhythm and tune than the bass of the other, and this little detail made him very angry.

Shinsaku tried to don't pay attention to how Soji was singing, or how he was even moving from one side of the room to the other, but he really got angry when suddenly Soji was singing in his ear.

—What are you doing?! —he moved to see Soji laughing. —Stupid. —Again, Shinsaku moved to face his back towards Soji, sitting in the other side of the room. But now he couldn't control himself. —Could you please not sing so loud?

—Do I bother you? —asked Soji.

—Yes, you do. —and then he said in a low voice to himself— …like always.

Soji began to sing very low but, when Shinsaku could hear his bass, the voice was being even louder than before. Soji was a great singer, so for him it was easy to do that.

—Hey, could you shut up?

—No, no, no. —Soji answered in a singsong way, without stopping. —Do I bother you?

Shinsaku couldn't believe that every word was now a song in Soji's mouth.

—Yes, you do. So, shut up now.

The silence came back again but when he turned to play the bass…

—I'm just practicing my songs, my voice and my passion. —Soji continued singing.

Shinsaku couldn't wait longer. He left his bass in the floor and came close to where Soji was, moving as if he were in a show. He felt angry, seeing Soji smiling like always, as he looked at him directly in the eyes and even pointed his singing and dancing.

—If you don't shut up, I will make you shut up.

—I want to see, see, SEE YOU TRY! —Soji indeed was enjoying singing every word. He was even adding rhythm to them.

Shinsaku took him by the neck to have him at least the same height. Soji kept singing without a problem.

—Shut up! —yelled Shinsaku but the "no, no, no" of Soji was being real troublesome. —You, stupid, I'm being serious.

He suddenly saw Soji's eyes. For a moment he was remembering the night of the last concert they had, he remembered the mountains that made the little town very cold and how Soji helped him stay warm with kisses and caresses. He really didn't want to remember that night, but seeing Soji directly in the eyes didn't help at all.

—You like how I sing, be honest. —Soji interrupted his trance.

—I told you, I will make you shut up.

—I told you, you, —sang Soji. —I want to see, see you try.

Shinsaku frowned as Soji continued, finding this amusing. Suddenly, in a blink of an eye their lips were together. Soji didn't expect that, especially how the tongue of Shinsaku was moving inside his mouth to play with his own tongue. Despite having kissed passionately Shinsaku was blushing angrily, taking Soji by his hips and head.

—See? —smiled at least. —I made you shut up.

He just leaved Soji to move towards his bass, he was kind of angry with himself but then…

—No, no, no, you didn't.

The bass player of the band turned to see Soji smiling and moving again like a show. He was indeed having fun with Shinsaku's anger, but didn't know if this was a bad idea… or maybe good.

—You are really a bother. —Shinsaku walked to the door to close it and then, with a smile, he turned to Soji's direction. —We will see if you don't get tired of singing.

—Never, Shinsaku; I will never get tired. —he sang to then stick out his tongue like a little kid.

Shinsaku took him again but instead pushed him to the wall and waited for Soji took a breath until he kissed him again like before. Out of breath, Soji couldn't sing more notes but his hand helped him remove Shinsaku's face over his and take a breath to begging to sing again. Shinsaku then decided to kiss his neck making Soji moan a bit. They both knew that he was very delicate with the touches on his body. But even so…he didn't stop singing.

—Soji, you are indeed very stubborn. —the hands of Shinsaku took up Soji's legs and moved inside his pants to caress inside. —Aren't you going to shut up if I ask nicely?

—You like this, don't you? —Soji was trying to hold his moans in but his voice was going down and up, even if he was singing.

The taller man smiled and kept kissing Soji's neck, feeling how Soji's body was shaking a bit due to the movement of caresses over his member. Soji saw the smile of his lover, and felt hands caressing his legs, which were holding him with Shinsaku's body.

—Wait, wait. —he said to then take Shinsaku's hands. —Remove this, grumpy.

As the gloves from his hands were removed, he smiled caressing Soji's body. He really liked to touch his legs, his back, and specially kissing his neck and shoulder, gently pushing his clothes to the side.

All this time Soji didn't stop signing, making Shinsaku a bit excited as they both fall on the floor, with Soji now under him. Groaning when his head hit the floor, Soji touched his head with a painful expression on his face.

—Oh, sorry. —Shinsaku looked a bit worried. —Did you hurt yourself?

Soji smiled and answered playfully in song as he touched Shinsaku's nose with his index finger. Shinsaku, who got a bit angry noticing that Soji was only playing around, suddenly took Soji's legs and spread them open to remove his clothes. This made him moan a bit more and take a bright blush colour in his face.

—I hope you don't sing this. —Shinsaku said as his body was lying over Soji's.

Soji suddenly grabbed Shinsaku's arms feeling him going inside his body, he wanted to bother him and sing something but the surge of pleasure overwhelmed him making him moan loud since they were alone in the room.

—Don't do it so loud. —he said while his hips were begin to move. —Even if we both would love that you do.

His bare hands, that now were without gloves, didn't wait long to travel across the body of Soji, who was singing and moaning in time because he just couldn't control the pleasure of his body, especially when Shinsaku began to lick his chest and sensitive neck, and even more so when he decided to remove his clothes and show his bare chest. Soji pushed Shinsaku a bit to sit over him and kiss his shoulder as his hands were scratching his back.

—Oh! —Shinsaku groan a bit. —Don't do that! I'm not a masochist; as you are a sadist, remember?

—Sorry, sorry, hunny. —Soji said singing. —Oh! Shinsaku! It feels so good!

Suddenly, Shinsaku moaned hearing him singing like that. A smiled formed on his lips thinking they were both enjoying this pleasure and decided to not think in anything other than the moment they were sharing.

The floor was big enough for them: to roll over and let Soji sit over Shinsaku and move his hips, big enough so he could lay down as Shinsaku was playing with his member with his mouth and even big enough for both to do it at the same time.

Shinsaku felt his breathing increasing as he was licking Soji's member point, while Soji couldn't stop moaning over and over, asking for more. And as requested, Shinsaku took once again Soji's hips to trust him harder and faster as both were panting for air, feeling the heat between his legs that would give end to all of that.

—Oh, yes! —Soji wasn't singing anymore but scratching and gripping onto Shinsaku's arms. —Ah! Shinsaku, it feels so great! Great way to finish. —he said smiling.

—Don't finish yet, you will make a mess. —he then took Soji's member.

Soji couldn't handle it anymore and moaned very loud feeling the climax of pleasure go out as he felt too the heat of Shinsaku going inside him. The one in the top took a towel to clean his abdomen and hand, at least the mess wasn't in the floor like the last time. He laid down at Soji's side to take a breath and realized what happened.

—We did it again. —Shinsaku said covering his own face, ashamed. —This is the last time we do it, do you understand?

He suddenly felt how Soji hugged him and gave a kiss on his cheek.

—You said that the last time in the mountains, remember?

Shinsaku blushed quickly and decided to stand up. He didn't say a word as he was fixing his clothes. Soji did the same but with slow movements. Then Shinsaku remembered that Soji fell sleep very quickly the first time they did it, maybe he was sleepy now.

The one with the military uniform sat down, leaning his back on the bass player. Suddenly a pillow was being handed in front of him, it was Shinsaku. Soji gently grabbed it and gave him a kiss on the lips.

—Is the last time I say that, —Shinsaku kept saying as he moved to take his bass. —is the time we do it… before a concert.

—Then, what if you visit me after the concert, tonight?

Shinsaku laughed a bit as he began to tuning his bass.

—Are you going to sing horrible like always?

—Only if you ask me.

—Yes. —Soji turned to see Shinsaku smiling. —If you do a great show tonight, I will visit you after the concert.

Soji smiled and laid down in the floor. Shinsaku decided to keep playing a bit lower to let his lover sleep. But after some minutes, someone woke up Soji.

—Are you ready to rock?! —then he saw Soji seeing him a bit sleepy. —Ah, sorry! Sorry, sorry, Sochin.

—Stupid, you woke him up. —Shinsaku rose up to take a blanket and cover to Soji, who felt sleep very fast again.

Ryoma then hugged him from the back and rose him up from the floor.

—Cindy, you are a great boyfriend to Soji!

—Shut up, Ryoma, you said you would keep the secret.

—Oh, but look at you, you are being so adorable and lovely with him. Did he said yes? Hey! Sochin! Did you say yes to Cindy?!

—Shut up, stupid. —Shinsaku fast hit Ryoma in the head. —You are going to make him wake up again!

—Wake up who? —Toshizo and Sensei were entering too. —Oh, no, Soji. Why are you sleeping now?

Shinsaku suddenly was red again and covered his face, as he turned to show his back and played the bass, pretending to ignore.

—The girl was tired after singing so much. He felt sleep.

Sensei sighed and then smiled to them.

—Maybe is a good idea. I will go to sleep a bit, I'm tired after fixing all the scenery.

—The same. —Toshizo smiled.

—You can sleep in my room, —Sensei said. —if you go to your house you wouldn't be available to be in time to the concert.

—Thanks.

—Oh, I will say it again! —Ryoma yelled hugging them both. —You are such great friends! I'm so happy for you, guys!

Suddenly a pillow hit his face and Soji was sitting there a bit angry.

—Let me sleep, you noisy creature.

And without saying or doing more he felt to the floor again, covering his face with the blanket.

—Sorry, Sochin. —whispered Ryoma. —Let's go…! —he was yelling again so he low down his voice and head. —Let's go to rest a bit and then see you at the concert, guys.

Toshizo and Sensei laughed with this and decided to go, talking about how incredibly awesome it was making 3D birds and whales, because Toshizo was curious to see a whale in the air. Shinsaku came close to Ryoma and he just smiled.

—So, how was it? —Ryoma smiled like if it were a simple question.

—Stupid! You don't ask those things. —Shinsaku turned red again.

—I can't know how you asked him to be your boyfriend? —Shinsaku then opened his eyes. —Oh, wait… did you think I was asking about… about…OH! CINDY! DID YOU…! WITH SOCHIN!

Now Ryoma's face turned red, matching his clothes when it clicked together. Speechless, he looked at Soji resting on the floor, and then looked at Cindy who was angry, then back to Soji. Irritated and embarrassed, Cindy grabbed a hold of his friend's clothes.

—Not a word, Ryoma, do you understand?

—Not a word of what? —smiled a bit nervous.

—About… —Shinsaku then smiled. —Exactly. —he left Ryoma and entered to his room. —Are you going to practice a bit more?

—Oh, no, no. —he yawn. —I will sleep a bit. So, you can sleep a bit too… I bet you are tired. —he wink to his friend, who wasn't too happy about the last comment. —It's better if I go to my room. I will come for you both when we decide to go to the concert for a last practice. See you, friend. —he said in English.

Shinsaku walked to the door to close it and heard how Ryoma was singing something about crashing his head, something he wanted to do sometimes.

He took the pillow and laid down in the other side of the room to don't bother Soji, but after he closed his eyes he felt someone covering him with a blanket and even hugging him from behind. Soji kissed his cheek and laid his head on his shoulder.

—Yes, Shinsaku.

—Yes what?

—Whatever you wanted to ask me, and what Ryoma wanted to know.

—Stupid…

—Grumpy.

The bass player blushed but instead of arguing, he decided to close his eyes and sleep a bit. But before he did, he turned and hugged Soji giving a kiss on his forehead. Now he could sleep peacefully, because after all, he didn't have anything to worry about.


	2. Tormenta de nieve (CINDYOKITA)

.

Tambien escribo en español ;)

Es un poco largo pero la verdad me gustó haha, espero que igual a ustedes orz

I think in translate it soon but I don't know, maybe...later

**Tormenta de nieve.**

Después de haber ensayado toda la tarde en el auditorio de la escuela, Ryoma y los demás estaban un poco molestos con ellos mismos; habían olvidado el pequeño detalle que se esperaba una tormenta de nieve que parecía estar empezando. Shinsaku suspiró un poco molesto y vio como sus compañeros tomaban ya sus abrigos en la entrada del auditorio, donde podían ver igualmente la entrada de la escuela y ver toda la nieve que caía sin parar.

—Sensei sí que tiene suerte. —dijo Ryoma al ponerse su bufanda de siempre.

—Pero si está enfermo, ¿Cómo es eso tener suerte? —preguntó Toshizo.

—No pudo venir a ensañar y entonces se quedó en casa calientito quizá comiendo pizza. —Ryoma ya se imaginaba la pizza margarita que comería pronto. —Mientras que nosotros tenemos que pasar por toda esta nieve. Además, bueno, yo tengo que ir a trabajar a la cafetería.

— ¿A estas horas? —Shinsaku ya se había acercado a ellos tres.

—Otose me dijo que me daría las tardes libres de esta semana si trabajaba desde hoy viernes todo el día. Solo es un fin de semana.

— ¿Entonces no ensañaras con nosotros? —Shinsaku ahora se veía molesto. —Sabes que necesitamos todo el tiempo posible, la próxima semana tocaremos por primera vez a un público grande. Apuesto a que a Kogoro no le gustará esto.

—Pero si él está enfermo, Shinsaku. —decidió intervenir Toshizo. —Quizá deberías de descansar un fin de semana tú también, sé que esta semana tuviste algunos exámenes.

—Además de que Sensei me dijo que no hay día que no practiques con tu bajo, Cindy. Sabes que tocas muy bien y…

— ¡Ya deja de llamarme Cindy! —ahora si estaba molesto.

—Eres un gruñón.

Los tres chicos se quedaron callados al ver que el cuarto de ellos, que no había hablado desde que habían terminado de ensañar, ahora daba algunas palabras. Estaba colocándose las botas de nieve y sonrió a Shinsaku.

—No empieces, Soji. —dijo volteando a otra dirección.

—Mejor ayúdame y hazle caso a tus amigos, gruñón. —rápidamente uno de sus pies se alzó para que Shinsaku lo tomara. —Deberías de tomarte unas vacaciones de ser tan amargado.

Shinsaku decidió no decir nada y tomó el pie de su pareja para empezar a atarle los cordones. Ryoma y Toshizo solo ocultaron su rostro para no mostrar su risa ya que sabían que a Shinsaku le molestaba cuando Soji lo trataba un poco como su sirviente más que su novio, claro, en frente de sus amigos, porque ambos sabían que al final de cuentas a él le gustaban esos pequeños detalles y a Shinsaku no le importaba hacerlos.

—Será mejor que nos vayamos ya, chicos. —Toshizo rápidamente se arrodilló para ayudar con la otra bota. —La nieve no parara de caer y será muy tarde al llegar a nuestros destinos.

—Yo lo hago. —Shinsaku rápidamente se arrodilló para quitar las manos de su compañero de la bota de Soji.

—Lo siento. —se retiró con una sonrisa. —Por cierto, ¿cómo le harás, Shinsaku? Tú y Kogoro viven muy lejos de aquí, ¿llegarás a tiempo antes de que la tormenta se ponga peor?

El chico de cabello azul no había pensado en eso así que decidió no contestar mientras terminaba con la bota. Después de levantarse incluso metió su mano a su bolsillo para contar el dinero que tenía para el metro o al menos el camión.

—Cindy, si quieres podrías ir conmigo al trabajo. —sonreía Ryoma al tomar su el instrumento de ambos. —Sabes que mi departamento está arriba así que si Otose decide cerrar podemos ir a mi departamento a comer pizza y jugar videojuegos. Solamente que…

—Siempre que entró a esa cafetería esa mujer me acosa y me hace trabajar. —respondió rápidamente Shinsaku. —Y ya deja de decirme…

—Cindy, no te pongas así. —Soji lo tomó del brazo. —Ryoma solo quiere ayudar como siempre.

Los cuatro ya caminaban rumbo a la puerta principal para cuando esto pasaba, así que Shinsaku tomó su instrumento de las manos de su amigo y salió sin esperarlos, incluso retirando su brazo de Soji.

—Nos vemos mañana o el lunes para ensañar.

Ryoma y los dos otros mayores se quedaron en silencio. No fue hasta que Soji sintió que lo miraban sus amigos.

—Ha tenido problemas con el dinero y no quiere mi ayuda. —suspiró. —Creo que se nota en su humor ya que ha estado más gruñón que antes.

—Espero que Cindy y Sensei estén mejor. —se veía un poco preocupado Ryoma. —Pero ya los tengo que dejar, se me hará tarde. —abrazó a ambos antes de salir. —Avísenme cuándo y dónde ensañaremos, Sochin, Hijizo. Nos vemos.

Toshizo y Soji vieron correr al pelirrojo que casi caía y tropezaba, si no fuera que trataba con todas sus fuerzas de proteger su guitarra. En verdad que ese chico era único.

Ambos salieron rumbo al estacionamiento pero antes de que Soji se alejara de Toshizo este vio como guardaba las llaves de su coche nuevamente en su abrigo y se detenía con él frente al pequeño carro negro.

— ¿Qué pasa? —preguntó curioso.

—Iré caminando al departamento, de todos modos es muy cerca de aquí.

—Ah, ya entiendo. ¿Irás a buscar a Cindy? —colocaba su guitarra en la parte trasera del coche. — ¿Me llevo tu teclado? —Soji aceptó la ayuda y ayudó a guardarlo. —Solo dime una cosa, amigo. ¿Cómo es que ustedes dos siguen juntos?

—Apenas empezamos hace un mes, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé, pero yo ya hubiera terminado con alguien como él. No quiero ofender ni nada, pero es verdad que jamás me imaginé que serías novio de él, un chico menor y, además, bueno… no tiene el dinero que tú tienes. Y no he dicho que en verdad es un gruñón de primera.

Soji solo rio ante esto. Su amigo no entendía muy bien qué había dicho para lograrlo pero después de unos segundos Soji decidió contestar.

—Shinsaku no es así cuando estamos solos. Lo que pasa es que siempre quiere mostrarse duro, pero yo sé que es alguien muy sentimental que en ocasiones no puede controlarlo.

—Eso explicaría por qué en ocasiones lo veo abrazándote. —volteó a otra dirección e incluso dio un paso en frente para ver mejor. —Hablando de él, ahí está, en la parada del autobús. Lo mejor será que vayas antes de que llegue.

—Cierto. Entonces nos vemos después. —solo se despidió de mano y aceleró su pasa hacia la parada. —Descansa, amigo.

—Y tú has que tu novio descanse, nos harías un favor a todos.

Shinsaku miraba el reloj de bolsillo que siempre cargaba y se molestaba aún más al ver que el camión llegaba tarde.

—Tssk, —hizo ese sonido de siempre con su boca antes de colocar una paleta de dulce dentro de ella. —No puede ser.

Su rostro se veía molesto y ya sentía que sus manos dolían por el frio, ahora recordaba que sus guantes estaban en el departamento de Ryoma o quizá de Soji, no podía tener en mente cuál fue el último lugar exacto donde se los quitó. Estaba en sus pensamientos y frotando sus manos para poder tener un poco de calor, removió la paleta de su boca y rápidamente alguien se la quitó. Para cuando volteó molesto ya a punto de decir algunas maldiciones vio que Soji ya la tenía en la boca y sonreía.

—Pensé que irías a descansar. —le dijo Shinsaku sacando las monedas de su bolsillo al ver a lo lejos el camión. —En el ensaño te veías cansado y me dijiste que habías dormido muy tarde.

—No creo que te alcance con eso, Cindy. —respondió al parecer que no escuchó o decidió no contestar lo anterior.

El joven solamente lo miró un poco molesto y acomodó su chaqueta que tenía la calavera, una de sus favoritas. Sabía que le faltaba un poco de dinero para poder pagar el camión pero no tenía más monedas y el único billete que tenía era un poco grande para eso.

—Deja de llamarme Cindy. Ya tengo suficiente con el idiota de Ryoma como para que además mi novio me lo repita.

—Lo siento… gruñón. —sonrió Soji al ver a Shinsaku aún más molesto. —Además recuerda que no me gusta que les llames así a tus amigos. Como sea, ¿necesitas que te preste dinero?

—Sabes que odio eso. —respondió seriamente.

—Entonces déjame llevarte a tu departamento.

—No, mejor vete al tuyo. Nos vemos mañana.

El camión se detuvo y Shinsaku solamente le dio un beso en la frente a Soji para despedirse. Él solamente vio cómo Shinsaku subía y el camión se alejaba un poco. Saboreaba la paleta con una sonrisa mientras caminaba con tranquilidad a la esquina donde el camión se había detenido y de él salía Shinsaku gritando maldiciones incluso en inglés. El chofer le contestaba para arrancar de tal manera que él intentó correr para seguir gritando cosas, pero la nieve no le permitió moverse más y en vez de eso la gravedad le ayudó a llegar a otro destino.

— ¡Maldición! —gritaba en el suelo.

De pronto una paleta se encontraba en sus labios. Soji sonreía ya con el bajo en una de sus manos. Shinsaku solo tomó la paleta con la boca para levantarse y sacudir toda la nieve que tenía encima.

— ¿Te lastimaste? —le preguntó Soji que le ayudaba un poco con la nieve que había quedado en su espalda.

—Estoy bien. —arrebató el instrumento de sus manos para abrir el estuche en el que estaba.

—Solo porque estás enojado no deberías de…

— ¡Joder! —gritó con ganas. —No puede ser, no me puede pasar esto. —ahora se veía en verdad más molesto que nunca. —Se rompieron dos cuerdas.

—Podría comprártelas si…

— ¡Ya te dije que no quiero que me prestes dinero!

Shinsaku rápidamente se dio cuenta de su tono de voz al ver que Soji mostraba un rostro triste. Por dentro se sintió terrible y Soji aun peor. Toda la semana había intentado no explotar y gritarle a su novio pero en verdad que le dolía que su instrumento estuviera inservible ahora y que no tenía dinero para reparar ese daño.

—Soji, yo solo…

—Perdón por intentar ayudarte. —ahora se veía enojado. —Vamos a mi auto, te llevaré a tu departamento.

Se alejó de Shinsaku antes de que él pudiera decir algo, así que decidió solo seguirlo pero rápidamente estaba a su lado.

—No quiero que vayas. Es muy lejos y para entonces la tormenta estará peor que ahora. —Shinsaku notaba que Soji no le prestaba atención. —Mejor quédate y…préstame dinero para el camión.

—Dijiste que no querías eso.

—Pero prefiero pagarte después a que te arriesgues a manejar bajo la tormenta. —tomó de nuevo la paleta para dársela a Soji. —Así que no te preocupes por mí, puedo cuidarme. —Soji sonrió y tomó la paleta. —Y también… siento haberte gritado, creo que en verdad estaba enojado.

—Entiendo lo que pasó. Amas más a tu bajo que a mí, sé que te molesta que algo le pase.

—No digas eso, Soji.

—Pero es verdad, Cindy gruñón.

Shinsaku sólo suspiró. Ya no quería repetir una y mil veces que no le llamaran así además de que sabía que Soji lo hacía solo para molestar, pero una parte de él seguía molesto.

—Por favor, que sea la última vez que me llames así.

Soji solo metió la paleta en su boca y abrió la cajuela de su coche. Parecía acomodar algunas cosas y quería tomar el bajo de Shinsaku pero esté solo lo movió dando a entender que no se lo daría. Volvía a repetir con un tono alto que no quería que él fuera a dejarlo ya que sería peligroso, incluso ahora se podía sentir y ver que la nieve que caía aumentaba su velocidad.

—Toshizo tiene razón. —masculló Soji sin pensar que Shinsaku lo escuchó. Cerraba con fuerza la puerta trasera de su coche. — ¿Me permitirás ayudarte? Aunque sé que no quieres que nadie te ayude, ni siquiera yo ni nuestros amigos.

—No necesito ayuda de nadie, yo puedo solo.

—Deja de pensar solo en ti, en que eres más fuerte que los demás. —Soji ahora respiraba profundo para relajarse. —Como tú te preocupas de que yo vaya a dejarte y me pase algo en la nieve… yo también me preocupo que te vayas. La tormenta se está poniendo peor y ni un camión ni un taxi podrán llegar bien, y ni creas que te irás caminando.

—Bueno, genio, entonces ¿qué hago? —Shinsaku ocultaba sus manos debajo de sus brazos por el frio, aunque esa misma debilidad la escondió haciendo creer a Soji que solo cruzaba los brazos. —No puedo y la verdad no quiero quedarme en el campus.

—Ven conmigo a mi departamento. —Soji rápidamente se quitaba uno de los guantes que tenía para dárselo a su novio. —En cuanto la tormenta pare te llevaré a tu departamento. Solo dile a Kogoro, la última vez armó todo un escándalo con Ryoma y Toshizo porque no llegaste.

Shinsaku tomó el guante y vio cómo Soji empezaba a caminar a dirección a su calle sin esperarlo. Ahora sabía que en verdad estaba molesto y que algo tenía que ver el comentario que había dicho de Toshizo. Mientras que Soji se llevaba bien con los amigos de Shinsaku desde que empezó ser parte de la banda, él en verdad no le caía muy bien Toshizo y había tratado muy pocas veces a Heisuke, pero ahora sentía que el segundo guitarrista había sido el problema de alguna manera.

Simplemente decidió avanzar un poco más rápido para estar al lado de Soji. Lo miró de reojo y pudo observar que, como siempre, caminaba con las manos fuera de los bolsillos incluso con el frio.

— ¿No necesitas tu guante? —preguntó para recibir un "no" por respuesta. —Vamos, príncipe, no te hagas el fuerte.

Rápidamente tomó la mano desnuda de Soji con la suya que tenía el guante. Por un momento el mayor de los dos vio a su lado y pudo observar que Shinsaku sonreía, lo cual lo hizo un poco menos molesto.

Al llegar al gran edificio de departamentos, Shinsaku no pudo más que sorprenderse que ahora no podía ver la punta de este gracias a la cantidad de nieve que caía. Ni siquiera se había dado cuenta que su ropa estaba húmeda gracias a esto y que había sido un milagro que no se hubiera caído en la nieve ya que tenía los zapatos de siempre, que no le ayudaban mucho con el frío en sus pies. Al menos sabía que su novio estaba bien con las botas de nieve y el abrigo que tenía puesto.

En la entrada el guardia que aún no reconocía Shinsaku les abrió la puerta y en la recepción la chica de cabello rubio sonreía al verlos llegar.

— ¡Buenas días, Soji! —gritaba al verlos entrar. —Oh, y viene con su novio. ¡Buenos días, Cindy!

—No puede ser. —masculló para sí mismo Shinsaku. —Seguramente el idiota de Ryoma…

Pero Soji le interrumpió colocando la paleta, o mejor dicho la basura de ella, en su boca, ya que Soji la había terminado.

—No les llames así. —ahora sonreía a Ouno. —Buenos días, ¿no tengo ningún paquete para mí, querida?

—No, hoy no es un día muy productivo como puedes ver.

—Cierto. Bueno, nos vemos después.

—Bye, Cindy, Soji.

En el elevador se podía escuchar un quejido de Shinsaku al saber que lo más seguro es que Ryoma le había dicho a Ouno que su nombre era Cindy desde la última vez que habían ido toda la banda.

Shinsaku mandaba ya un mensaje de teléfono a Kogoro para avisarle que no podía ir ya que ahora la tormenta estaba en un momento demasiado fuerte. Incluso, al entrar al departamento de Soji y mientras se quitaban los abrigos, un fuerte sonido los asustó y segundos después se daban cuenta que eso, haya sido lo que haya sido, había logrado que la luz se fuera. Soji suspiró sabiendo que esperaba de su pareja.

—Genial, lo que necesitábamos. —decía Shinsaku. —Tssk, en verdad que hoy es un día terrible.

— ¿Por qué eres tan negativo? —Soji estaba recargado sobre la cabecera del sofá que daba directo a la ventana con vista panorámica.

— ¿Qué? Bueno, dime honestamente si no te molesta esto.

—Estoy muy cansado para quejarme de cada cosa que me pasa. —lo miraba un poco molesto y un poco triste al mismo tiempo. —Toshizo tenía razón.

— ¿Ahora qué dijo ese maldito corista?

—Ya te dije que no les digas así a tus amigos y muchos menos a mi mejor amigo. —su tono de voz subió un poco. —Él solo me preguntó por qué aún sigo contigo en esta relación…

—Ah, ese tonto…

—Y en ocasiones como estás me pregunto lo mismo. —Shinsaku ahora si estaba sorprendido. —Apenas hemos estado juntos un mes y no has dejado de quejarte de todo, en ocasiones pienso que soy yo el que te molesta. Antes no te preocupaba mostrarme un poco de cariño en público, incluso de manera indirecta me decías que me querías; eras menos gruñón, te molestaban cosas que si merecían ser una molestia. Pero desde hace dos semanas no has dejado de quejarte, de maldecir incluso a tus amigos, hoy me gritaste y ayer… —Soji suspiraba para mantener la calma y no recordar el día anterior en el ensaño.

Shinsaku no sabía qué decir, trató de acercarse pero Soji ya se iba de ahí a dirección a su cuarto.

—Por favor ve con Ouno y pregunta si sabe cuándo volverá la luz. —todo esto sin darle la cara a Shinsaku. —Iré a recostarme un rato.

Tomó del estuche del bajo unas llaves que eran la copia del departamento en el que estaba y se fue directo al lobby, cuatro pisos abajo, para hacer lo que Soji le había pedido. En todo el camino bajando las escaleras no podía dejar de sentirse mal al saber que el tono de voz que escuchó era el mismo que Soji tenía cuando estaba a punto de llorar, y para que él llorara sabía que tenía que ser algo que le dolía fuertemente o hería sus sentimientos.

Ouno explicaba con una sonrisa mientras acomodaba unas cajas que el guardia le ayudaba a acercar a la recepción. Shinsaku aún no entendía cómo le permitían usar esas orejas de gato en el trabajo, él todavía se sentía distraído por ellas mientras que ella hablaba, incluso ella tuvo que explicar dos veces que solo habían sido los primeros seis pisos y que quizá en una hora o dos estaría la luz de regreso. Shinsaku agradeció pero antes de irse observó cuando Ouno abrió una de las pequeñas cajas que había acomodado.

— ¿Qué es eso? —preguntó curioso.

—Son velas, para que los inquilinos que necesiten se lleven algunas. ¿No necesitas tú? Muy pronto oscurecerá y no habrá luz en los departamentos.

—No creo que… —pero una idea pasó por su mente. — ¿Cuántas velas puedo tomar? ¿Me darías toda una caja?

—Claro, tenemos muchas.

Shinsaku sonreía de que la chica fuera así, no quería llamarla tonta, pero si era un poco distraída. Tomó una caja entera y decidió subir las escaleras.

Soji despertaba sobre su cama ya que se había dormido algunos minutos. No necesitaba ver por la ventana para saber que la tormenta de nieve estaba en su máximo apogeo y que la obscuridad había llegado, pero aun así se paró sobre su cama y observó las calles vacías con pocas luces. Varias casas y edificios se habían quedado sin luz, pero no por completo, al parecer algunas de ellas si y otras no.

Por un momento se preocupó al pensar que aún tenía las botas de nieve puestas, pero al ver hacia abajo encontró que ya no estaban ni en sus pies ni debajo de la cama, y también observó que había una cobija, quizá había estado cubierto con ella y no la sintió al levantarse. Él recordaba que se había acostado dejando los pies en el suelo ya que le dio cansancio quitarse las botas y además sus lágrimas no le permitían pensar en otra cosa.

Al salir de su habitación se dio cuenta que había un poco de luz que venía de la sala-comedor e incluso de la cocina. Se acercó y pudo ver las botas a un lado de la puerta principal, y también puedo ver que todo estaba llena de velas.

— ¿Descansaste? —se escuchó una voz proveniente de la cocina.

Entró a la gran cocina del departamento y vio que ahí estaba Shinsaku con una olla frente a la estufa. Olía a algo dulce y por todos los ingredientes que estaban ahí podía adivinar que lo que había en la olla era chocolate caliente.

—Si. —contestó al acercarse.

—Cuando llegué vi que estabas dormido en una posición no muy cómoda así que te quite las botas y te recosté con una cobija. Luego decidí dar un poco de luz y también un poco de chocolate. Espero que quieras. —ahora sonreía y Soji lo miraba detenidamente. —Me alegra que tu estufa no sea eléctrica pero es mejor tener una de esas, así que la próxima vez que hables con el señor Okita dile a mi suegro que te compre una. ¿Entendido?

—Claro, Cindy.

Shinsaku volteó a su dirección para pedirle amablemente sobre su problema de siempre pero lo que recibió fue un suave beso de parte de su novio. Shinsaku no lo esperaba, aun así sonrió y le regresó otro beso para después regresar a la olla. Soji entonces notó que tenía puesto aun los tenis desgastados.

— ¿Por qué entraste con los zapatos puestos, Shinsaku?

—La verdad es que…tengo frio.

—Pero están mojados y mira, —rápidamente tomó una de las mangas cortas de la camiseta de Shinsaku. —también tu ropa esta mojada por la nieve. Será mejor que te la quites, traeré algo que quizá te quede.

Soji se iba tomando una vela de la cocina para tener un poco de luz en su armario. Sabía que aunque Shinsaku era más joven que él, su estatura lo sobrepasaba un poco e igual su talla de ropa. Tomó una de sus pijamas y regresó a la sala solo para sonrojarse totalmente. Su novio estaba sentado en el sofá de la sala solamente en bóxer y frente a él dos tazas de las cuales salía un poco de humo, al parecer ya tenían chocolate caliente. Soji sonrió al verlo levantarse y recordó la primera noche que habían pasado juntos incluso antes de que fueran novios, de la cual no se arrepentía para nada.

—Ah, qué bien. —sonrió Shinsaku al levantarse y tomar la ropa. —Ya empieza a hacer frio en tu departamento.

Lo tomó de la cintura y le dio un beso en la mejilla para entonces vestirse. Una sudadera de la universidad que era bastante grande incluso para él y una pantalonera desgastada con pintura en todas partes era ahora la protección contra el frío para Shinsaku.

Soji se sentó en el sofá para tomar un poco del chocolate caliente y, creyendo que su novio se sentaría rápidamente con él, vio que Shinsaku ya no estaba en la sala. Después de menos de dos minutos regresaba con una cobija en mano, la misma que había cubierto a Soji cuando dormía. Ahora sí se sentaba a su lado en una posición para que el mayor de ellos se pudiera acomodar frente a él y recargar en su hombro. Soji sonreía ahora más y sonrojaba al sentir los brazos de Shinsaku rodeándolo. Él tomó la taza y le dio un sorbo para entonces hacer un sonido que daba a entender que se había quemado.

—Ten cuidado, gruñón.

—Creo que el tiempo en la estufa fue demasiado. —besó entonces el cuello de Soji. —Esto le ayudará a mi lengua.

Soji sintió un escalofrío cuando Shinsaku seguía besando su cuello y hombro. Para él era una ironía que desde que empezaron a ser pareja no habían pasado una noche juntos, pero que cuando antes de serlo él tuvo su primera vez con Shinsaku. Suspiró al sentir la mano de su pareja acariciar su abdomen pero él se detuvo y Soji trató de guardar la calma.

—Mucho mejor. —dijo Shinsaku para ahora soplar en la taza antes de darle un trago. —Gracias.

Ahora Soji sólo tomaba de la taza porque sabía que si respondía algo quizá su tono de voz mostraría que lo anterior le había emocionado.

— ¿Crees que la tormenta termine pronto? —preguntó al fin a Shinsaku.

—No lo sé. De todos modos le avise a Kogoro que no me esperara, solo iría si es que él se sentía mal, pero me dijo que después de la sopa que Otose le mandó se sentía mucho mejor.

—Eso es bueno. —sonrió Soji.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos en lo que terminaban su taza de chocolate caliente, incluso Soji sonrió al ver que tenía pequeños malvaviscos y que por lo tanto Shinsaku recordaba que no le gustaba el chocolate caliente al menos que tuviera malvaviscos, pero solamente de los pequeños y sólo una cierta cantidad. Shinsaku se levantó para dejar las tazas en la cocina y regresó para acomodarse en las piernas de Soji.

—Lo siento por lo de ayer. —dijo al sentir la mano de su novio por su cabello. —No debí de decir eso, tú sabes que eres un gran músico y tu voz es hermosa. Lo dije de broma pero sé que te lastime.

—Gracias por la disculpa.

—También discúlpame por haber estado tan… gruñón todo este mes. Sabes que estaba estresado por mis exámenes y además siento que no mejoro en el bajo, no importa cuánto ensañe. ¿Sabes? Ryoma me da celos. —suspiró cubriendo su cara. —Él aprendió a tocar la guitarra solo y yo aprendí más tarde porque me enseñaron, no porque yo quisiera cómo él lo hizo. —Soji solo tomó sus manos y se sorprendió al sentirlas tan frías. —Y por favor discúlpame lo de hoy. No quería gritarte, no merecías que te gritara o te hablara de esa manera.

—Shinsaku, eres el mejor bajista de la escuela. —rio un poco y besó su frente. —Eres demasiado perfeccionista, eso es lo que pasa.

— ¿Pero sí me disculpas? —se levantó para darle la cara.

—Solo no lo hagas de nuevo. Me asusta verte así de enojado. —Soji suspiró. —Deberías de saber calmarte, amor. Pero ahora lo importante es que mantengas calientes esas manos, —las tomó nuevamente. —Me sorprende lo frías que están. No quiero que te enfermes.

—Creo que sé qué hacer.

Shinsaku sonrió y rápidamente metió sus manos en la ropa de Soji para tocar su abdomen desnudo. Esto logró que Soji se inclinara para atrás y sacará un pequeño grito.

— ¡Hey! —Soji trató de sacarlas. —Están muy frías.

—Es la mejor idea que se me ocurrió. —rio al pasarlas a su espalda y recostarse sobre Soji.

— ¡Ah! ¡No! Están heladas, muy heladas.

Un beso lo detuvo y sentía el frío de las manos de su novio en la espalda pero aun así eso pasó a segundo plano cuando los besos no paraban y empezaban a ser más apasionados.

—Sabes a chocolate. —comentó Shinsaku para continuar besándolo.

Los besos bajaron al cuello de Soji y este solo suspiraba al sentir que, gracias a las manos frías, su suéter azul y la camisa que tenía debajo subían hasta su pecho dejando el abdomen al descubierto. Los labios de Shinsaku se trasladaron rápidamente ahí para besarlo y seguir su camino aún más abajo.

— ¿Aun mis manos siguen frías? —preguntó al abrir el cinturón de Soji y bajar un poco su pantalón.

Soji no quería contestar, sabía que eso sería hacerle un favor a Shinsaku, él quería escuchar un gemido o su nombre saliendo de los labios de Soji. El mayor solo cerró los ojos pero eso le emocionó más, y ya no lograba esconder su excitación al sentir las manos frías de Shinsaku dentro de su ropa interior.

—Shinsaku… —gimió al sentir el movimiento de los dedos helados, pero fue peor cuando sintió uno de ellos en la punta de su miembro. — ¡Ah!

—Sí, muy frías, pero aquí pueden calentarse mejor. —sus dedos bajaron para tocar la base y lograr que Soji se estremeciera.

Mientras, su otra mano aún estaba en la espalda de su amante y eso lograba que Soji sintiera miles de cosas; el calor de su entrepierna y de su abdomen al tener la respiración de Shinsaku pero igualmente una mano helada en su espalda y los dedos en su miembro. Rápidamente sintió cómo este salía de su ropa interior y Shinsaku elevaba el rostro unos minutos para verlo a la cara.

—Sabes, no quiero ser grosero, así que prefiero pedir permiso.

—Debes de estar bromeando, cariño. —Soji decía un poco serio y con una voz que temblaba por el placer. — ¿Crees que estoy así por el chocolate caliente?

Shinsaku solo rio y tomó el miembro para colocarlo en su boca. Soji se aferró a la cobija y lanzó un pequeño gemido. Acomodó sus piernas por encima de la espalda de su pareja y su mano se colocó en la cabeza de este al sentir cómo jugaba con su lengua. Pero ni un minuto pasó cuando tuvo que empujar a Shinsaku, haciéndolo caer del sofá, ya que vio que una de las velas caía al suelo gracias a que la golpeó con su brazo. Por suerte de ambos, el mismo golpe con el suelo la había apagado así que solo se vieron a los ojos asustados, y segundos después Shinsaku reía recargándose en el sofá. Soji enrojeció al ver que había arruinado un momento demasiado sensual con su novio, que aún no paraba de reír al levantarse.

—Será mejor que apaguemos las velas. —dijo Shinsaku con una sonrisa al bajar el suéter de Soji para cubrirlo. —Si quieres espérame en la habitación, y por cierto. —apagó una de las velas con sus dedos. — ¿tienes al menos un condón?

Soji se acomodó el pantalón y miraba a Shinsaku apagar las velas rápidamente, en verdad que habían ayudado a darle un toque romántico al lugar, pensaba Soji.

— ¿Lo haremos? —dijo finalmente un poco curioso.

—Ah, ¿tener sexo? —Shinsaku se rascó la cabeza. —Claro que no, yo quiero el condón para apagar las velas. —sonrió y levantó a Soji del sofá. —Solo prométeme que no me empujaras al suelo.

—Solo lo haré si la cama me aburre.

Shinsaku ahora era el que se sonrojaba y recibía un beso en la mejilla para después ver a Soji irse a la habitación.

La sala-comedor y la cocina ahora estaban totalmente en la obscuridad para cuando Shinsaku entró a la habitación. Soji se encontraba debajo de las sabanas cubriéndose totalmente por el frío pero Shinsaku sabía que estaba desnudo al ver su ropa en el suelo. Al acercarse se quitó la sudadera de la universidad y el pantalón quedando solo en bóxer. Se estremeció un poco porque, aunque podía tolerar muy bien el frío, la habitación en verdad necesitaba ya la calefacción y su cuerpo se había mantenido caliente debajo de la ropa. Aun así, quitó la cobija de Soji y pudo observar su cuerpo gracias a la única vela que tenían prendida cerca de ellos.

—Yo no soy como tú, Shinsaku. —Soji quería cubrirse de nuevo pero su novio solo se recostó encima de él.

—Deberías de soportar más el frío, ¿sabes? —le besó la mejilla. — ¿No eras originario de Rusia o algo así?

—Tengo frío, déjame cubrirnos.

—Tendremos calor y no lo soportaré. Además, —tomó el condón de la mesita de noche y se sentó. —me gustó ver lo que hace el frío en tu cuerpo.

Soji suspiró y no esperó a que Shinsaku abriera el pequeño envoltorio para ayudarlo a remover su ropa interior y tomar su miembro. Le ayudó a colocárselo y volvió a recostarse totalmente sobre su gran cama, ahora boca abajo, alegando que así no tendría tanto frío. Shinsaku sólo hizo una sonrisa burlona y tomó la cintura de Soji para acomodar su miembro y poder entrar suavemente en él. Un gemido se escuchó y le continuaron suspiros y otros pequeños gemidos de la misma voz al tiempo en que Shinsaku se recostaba sobre él para mover sus caderas lentamente. Los besos empezaron en el cuello para después seguir en los hombros y parte de la espalda de Soji, quien entrecerraba los ojos por el placer de los movimientos de su pareja y esos labios.

—No hace mucho frio. —le murmuró Shinsaku a la vez que tomaba su pierna.

Soji no esperó que repentinamente él los moviera sobre su lado derecho dejando que la parte de enfrente de Soji dejara de estar cubierta y así incluso Shinsaku pudiera tomar su miembro más fácilmente.

—Ah, cariño, no. —gimió al sentir frío pero la mano de Shinsaku igualmente no ayudaba. —Al menos… yo…

Tomó rápidamente una de las almohadas que tenía cerca para abrazarla y cubrirse un poco. Por el placer no percató que ya la mordía y estrujaba en sus manos mientras que Shinsaku hacía lo mismo con su cuerpo. Una de sus manos había levantado la pierna izquierda de Soji y estaba aferrada a su muslo, mientras que la otra acariciaba su miembro. Sus labios besaban el cuello y el hombro, donde en ocasiones daba pequeños mordiscos, logrando que Soji gimiera o dijera su nombre con un tono de voz que no había olvidado desde la primera vez que pasaron una noche juntos.

Soji dejó la almohada a un lado al ver que Shinsaku había tenido razón, sentía ahora un calor inmenso por todo su cuerpo. Este salió para sentarse frente a él y tomarlo de la cintura y entrar nuevamente mientras se recostaba encima y lo besaba apasionadamente. Soji lo abrazó con las piernas y los brazos mientras sus movimientos con la cintura eran más rápidos al igual que las manos de Shinsaku acariciando todo su cuerpo. Sonrió con los ojos cerrados al sentir que su pareja se volvía a incorporar para tomar su cintura, Shinsaku gimió al recordar que ese mismo rostro había hecho cuando tuvieron relaciones en su departamento, además de que ahora las manos de Soji acariciaban su propio abdomen y cuello y esto lograba que Shinsaku se excitara aún más.

Los dos estaban a punto de acelerar sus movimientos cuando de pronto un sonido del despertador indicaba que la luz ya había regresado, pero este sonido asustó a Shinsaku que dio una embestida rápida y volteó hacía el pequeño aparato que mostraba sus números azules y esto logrando que su posición cambiara a estar sentado pero aun con la cintura de su amante en manos. Soji se sentó para estar encima de él y rio entre gemidos.

—Ah, Shinsaku… —acercó sus labios lo más que pudo a los de su novio. —No te detengas por eso, por favor.

—Ni creas que lo haré. —sonreía Shinsaku al hacerlo recostar nuevamente.

Soji estiró el brazo para apagar el sonido de la alarma pero pronto sintió que Shinsaku volvía a recostarse sobre él y besaba su cuello descubierto gracias a esa posición. Ya no podía regresar su brazo ya que Shinsaku lo tomaba para el propósito anterior y empezaba a embestir rápidamente. Soji gimió pero no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que ambos empezaran a gemir y acelerar sus movimientos.

Los labios de Shinsaku trataban de besar todo lo que podían del cuerpo de Soji y las manos del último acariciaban todo lo que podían del cuerpo de su amante. Ambos sabían que todo ese placer estaba a punto de terminar cuando sintieron un calor intenso en su entrepierna que terminó fuera de ellos tras un gran gemido que Soji no pudo contener.

Como la primera noche, Shinsaku rápidamente se recostó al lado de Soji para dejarlo respirar y él mismo poder retomar su aliento, pero ahora, a comparación de esa noche, Soji lo abrazaba para recostarse sobre su hombro. Ambos solo se observaron con ojos cansados y una respiración agitada antes de que el menor de ambos se levantara de la cama y le diera un beso en la frente al mayor.

—Prenderé la calefacción y me quitaré esto. —ya se removía el condón cuando vio de reojo que Soji abrazaba una almohada.

—Tengo calor… no lo prendas.

Shinsaku sonrió al verlo quedarse dormido segundos después de haber dicho eso, ahora demostraba que en verdad había estado cansado todo el día.

Para cuando regresó, Soji seguía dormido abrazando la almohada, él solo se colocó de nuevo los boxers y se recostó a su espalda para abrazarlo y besar su hombro. Cubrió a ambos con las cobijas pero no pasó ni un minuto cuando Soji las quitabas con una leve patada.

—Ya te dije que tengo calor.

—La calefacción no prenderá hasta en unos minutos, cúbrete por el momento. —besó su cien y se acomodó en su espalda. —Al menos no te enfermes por esto, amor. ¿Entendido?

—Si.

Pero Shinsaku sabía bien que Soji respondía más dormido que despierto, así que prefirió dormir igualmente a su lado.


End file.
